The Misadventures of Gunnolf & Kiana
by LucasGodzilla
Summary: There are many great tales told throughout the wastelands, and today, you shall be reading one of my tales. These are some of the great tales during the lifetimes of Kiana, the turned lone wanderer from 101, and Gunnolf, the ruthless mercenary born from Enclave experimentation with the FEV virus. PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS A STORY COMPILATION OF THE TWO OCs, I MAY NOT MAKE MORE THAN ONE


**07:00 hours, Liberty Prime was hoisted by crane from the Citadel as a part of a strategy to break through the Enclave forces.**

 **07:49 Liberty Prime had charged through Enclave energy barriers.**

 **08:52, Kiana, code named "Lone Wandered" entered Jefferson Memorial.**

 **09:03, Augustus Autumn, an Enclave colonel, submitted surrender after realizing his futility against Lyons' Pride.**

 **09:05, Emergency diagnostics of Project: Purity had revealed water pressure levels were building to a critical state.**

 **09:06, The Lone Wanderer decided to face her destiny…**

"So, what should we do? Draw straws?" calmly said Sarah. Kiana paused for a moment and quietly replied, "I'll do it." After a short discussion about the task at hand, Kiana entered into the airlock chamber, and had the bulkhead door shut behind. The air hissed as the second bulkhead opened. Dangerous radiation waves instantly flooded into the chamber. Her pip-boy was clicking, attempting futilely to warn her of the impending radiation poisoning. Chugging down a few dry pills of Rad-X, Kiana went into the room, taking the full forces of radiation head on. It was only then she truly began to grasp the concept of not coming back. With a single tear going down her face, she unfastened her pip-boy. For nine full years she had it on her wrist, from her simple fry-cook job in Vault 101, to exploring the rugged wasteland, blasting away super mutants with her trusty gauss rifle. The computer-watch landed with a dull thud, echoing the the metallic room. As she walked forward a few steps, she heard loud pounding on the window panes. Gunnolf, her one and only true companion. While he was yelling at the top of his lungs, all she heard were muffled up by the thick windows. Ignoring him, she rubbed the control panel. The code, the code was something she'll only know her mother by. "I am alpha and omega," she said, slowly raising her arm to push down the keys. But the thing was, she knew deep down that she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay, to live and breathe, and then came the one thing she completely forgot about.

A while back when she had first encountered Fawkes in Vault 87, there were trace residue of the FEV virus. During her visit, she was able to carefully collect some samples for experimenting. When she made it back to her quaint hub in Megaton, she made a completely experimental drug that allowed the user to permanently have super strength. Mixing together deathclaw DNA from blood vials she extracted along with the FEV samples, she had created something unique, an engineered virus with unknown potential. However, with no way to test it at the time, she kept it in a syringe in one of her pockets for future processing.

With nothing to lose at this point, she pulled out the experimental serum, and held it over her left arm. Aiming it over her bare wrist, she recites "The beginning and the end." In one deep breath, she swiftly injected herself with the syringe. All at once her body began to heat up, her skin beginning to feel like it was on fire. Hugging her stomach in pain, she fell on her knees. Crackling noises began emanating from her body as she hunched over. She rose up her left hand once again to see it now inflated to an unnatural size. Her hand had expanded to twice its original size and began darkening. Her now puffed up fingertips began feeling like they were being jabbed from the inside out. She put them up to witness her own fingernail crack and have large opaque talons burst out. However that wasn't the end of it, they soon after started multiplying in size. Trying to ignore the stabbing pain, she looked over to the keypad once more to input the code. Clumsily maneuvering her new claws, she tapped down on the two key. She felt pressure building on the top of her skull, and soon came two small stubs forcing their way out of her forehead. Her teeth started sharpening too in her clenched jaws, and her nose started stinging as they began curling outward. She pushes down on the one button, and raises her arm up again. She feels her other arm swelling and gaining bulk as she inputs a one on the keypad. Glancing over, she saw her right hand going through the same process of disfiguration, crunching and expanding. She felt a strong force on her back, pushing her into a fetal position. Quickly falling back down in her knees, she pressed on the six and falls onto her back. The metal grating felt as cool as ice against her bubbling skin. Looking down at her chest, she cried out in horror, her voice noticeably deeper and bassier than earlier. Her body was changing, her skeleton cracking and splintering into shape. Her chest cavity was crunching and becoming broader, becoming less and less human by the second. She can feel her vault jumpsuit stretching and her leather straps tightening. The sound of tearing fabric began filling the air along with loud snaps from her leather armor lobbing off her bulking figure. One by one, bits and pieces of her tattered jumpsuit fell off, revealing her skin had begun forming hard, patterned attention to her changes, she noticed her abs began solidifying into large six packs hard as rocks, her petite breasts hardening and becoming less and less flaccid; She could even feel her lungs increasing in size, forcing her of swallow great gulps of air. Her boots began feeling tighter too as she lolled around in her scraps of blue fabric. The pressure began building up as she could feel her feet lengthening, the toe tips swelling painfully along with a crippling prick coming from the back of her heels. She futilely attempted kicking them off, painfully moaning in unnatural tones but alas, the weak worn out leather was no match for her growing, now pointed feet. Her heels shredded the rest of the shoes as it turns out thick spikes were protruding out of them. Weakness started taking her, most of the burning on her skin was gone, but the intense aches were still there, she could feel she still isn't done cooking. Blacking out, blacking out into the deep darkness, only to be consumed by the unrelenting virus.

No, NO! It is too early to go out, not now, not yet! She threw herself into her now huge barrel-chest, and pulled herself up with her now scaly hands. She could feel powerful cramps consuming her bottom side, her pelvis going into a small seizure. She chose briefly to look behind her to see a small stump growing out of her tailbone. The naked tail soon began growing exponentially, scales quickly hardening over it. She inhaled, pushing the pain aside, and made a misshapen fist; In a strained exhale, she slammed down on the enter button. Water rushed up in the glass chamber along with a full blast of radiation. The Rays flooded the room, bathing, the almost unrecognizable, Kiana in deadly radiation. What would have been lethal to a normal human, it left Kiana with a tingling sensation throughout her body. She collapsed overwhelmed with the sensation as she watched the water bubbled upward towards the surface. A loud animalistic groan escaped her mouth as Kiana stared in awe as a bright light began forming in the center of the chamber. She impulsively rose her heavy arm to cover her eyes from the blinding glow. Before she could react further, her face began to crack and push. The final step of her transformation began as a slight muzzle began pushing out. The pain shook her entire head, her eyes feeling as though they were going to pop out of their sockets. In one last moment before her jaws settled down, a shockwave rippled from the chamber and pushed her from the console and back onto the ground. In a final snap, her face had finished changing into a grotesque shape, and the vault dweller was no more. It was replaced by a large, unconscious, nude, humanoid -and unmistakably female- deathclaw.

The beast-gal woke up to the sound of mechanical whirs. She slowly opened her milky-white eyes, everything was blurry. "Why was everything blurry?" she vaguely wondered. Slowly rising her stiff and awkward body, she looked around. She took a deep breath and was flooded with a large array of unusual senses. The pungent scents of musky petrichor, bitter chrome, and the oddly intoxicating perfume of blood rushed into her nose. Quietly gagging, she mechanically flung her hands up to cover her nose only to be greeted with cold, hostile claws. Terrified out of her wits at first sight, she quickly grasped her wits again and thought back. Though her memories were fuzzy, she was able to recollect the painful transformation she had undergone. With a few tears running down her face, she accepted the truth, she is no longer the human girl that left Vault 101 many months ago. Wiping the tears off her face, she examined her hands. Her skin had become tough leathery scales, hard to the touch, yet soft enough to move around in most degrees of flexibility. Looking closely at her… talons, while rough and could be, she determined they could be used as sturdy unarmed weapons. Her palms, though twice as large than before, felt oddly normal, she aimless started grasping around, testing her new hands. Feeling her strength slowly coming back to her, she sat upright and faced to right. Dangling her reptilian feet, she noticed how heavy the felt. Attempting to alleviate the weight, she slowly stood up. It will take her a while to get used to her new legs; Wobbly walking one step at a time, she put her hand on the wall for support. Before she could do anything else however, Elder Lyons stepped in, and said, "Careful now, careful. Don't move too quickly."


End file.
